Blaines diary
by Blainesgirl4
Summary: This is basically a story built around entries to Blaine Andersons diary, there are 3 enteries in a chapter and I will try to update every Thursday!


14/6/2010

Oh hello there diary. It was my first day at Dalton today. Of course I'm going to reserve all of my judgement until a later date, but I do really like it here. I don't have to hide, I can be _me. _Plus I love the blazers, and the vocal harmony group are to _die_ for. In fact I think I'm gonna join them; however I have a feeling they don't just let anybody in. To be honest I thought I even saw one of the guys checking me out, which I don't mind, and honestly, I kinda like the attention. Naturally however, my heart is taken. By Jeremiah. We've been on a date, but I really want him to notice me, this new term has to start with something beautiful, and I want him to be mine, presides I think he really likes me too! When I got to the school today, I was amazed. Not only did everyone agree, well everyone who I talked to, that last months Vouge issue cover, featuring the ever lovely Marion Cotillard, was in fact the best ever! But there was just so much to do! The warblers, a football team, acting club, even polo and fencing. I guess I'm just going on and on now diary, so I'm gonna get gone and write back to you tomorrow. Afterall, I do have a beautiful home performance of 'every little thing she does' to conduct for my family. SIX FLAGS HERE I COME! Bye.

... five months later...

9/11/2010

So potential new kid! Yeah, I met this kid called Kurt. He's cute and all, and I think he likes me. I don't know, I guess I played up to it a little bit. I mean after all I still like Jeremiah, we've had two dates. Kurt seems to be alright though, we should be good friends. I kinda get the feeling that he won't do any sports like I do though, but I hear he might transfer from McKinley High. They have a killer glee club, and I cannot wait to see what he can do! I guess I see Kurt as friend material, even though his eyes are like puppy dog eyes, and they light up when he smiles, like little flashlights... Who am I kidding, he isn't boyfriend material, I dont even like him! Oh Blaine, why do you always do this to yourself? I just get myself to the point where I believe anything I tell myself. Im far too naive. Of course the daily impromptu performance from the warblers occurred again. Being the brilliant tour guide that I am (YES SIX FLAGS YOU SHOULD HAVE ACCEPTED MY APPLICATIONS!), I showed Kurt the way to the common room and I think he was amazed when I sung teenage dream with the rest of them. Well I did dedicate it secretly to him, just a smidge. WHAT? I can't help it! He was all cute and like a little puppy, although he followed me round a little bit. I guess he never knew what a real school should be like. He mentioned a guy called Karofsky, who did seem like a bit of a dick, and Kurt seems to have been through a lot, so I guess I've got to forgive him for regarding me so high. I think he just likes my dapper style and charm ;). Of course I had to remind him that not all of us Daltoners are gay, just a few... including me, and now him I guess. I cant believe its November already. My time here at Dalton is still young, but I feel like I belong, this school is for me and I shall be forever gratefull to my Dad for letting me go here. Although I wish I was a night stayer, we could only really afford day stayer tuition, so unlike the rest of Daltons students, I go home. Speaking of which! Bye!

10/11/2010

Had another good day. Spent some more time with Kurt. He asked me to help him confront Karofsky about the whole bullying thing. I hate bullies, I always have. Ever since prom. Although I am definatly proud of Kurt. I totally regret not standing up to those guys. Why should someone be beaten down day after day, why would anyone do this to someone? Although from what I've heard, it sounds like Dave's in denial about his own sexuality, I mean after all he kissed Kurt. Thats gotta count for something! I remember my first gay kiss. I remember every last detail, how rushed it was. The way I felt. The way it felt, so right. I'd kissed girls before and never felt anything. In fact I even remember my first girlfriend - Mia. I convinced myself that we would last forever, I told her I felt the same, and I lied to her face. When the whole school found out I was gay, I watched her heart break. I cant believe I ever did that to her. Well anyway, enough looking back. Today, I went to McKinley High, you know to help Kurt confront Dave. We thought it was working, but I guess he couldnt take it, and he was so obviously ashamed of that side of him. He even pushed me into a fence! Im not gonna lie, it hurt. But I stood my ground. Kurt stepped in however which was a pretty poor move, Dave just made some jibe and ran away. At least now we can see that he needs help coming out, he cant just admit it, I know how coming out affected me, and I know how it affected Kurt, but he's completely different to both of us. He's popular. At the time, you know, before Dalton, I was never popular. I wasnt even close. Sure, I played football and sport, but I never fitted in. Im not a jock. I act and sing and dance, I was a target for bullies. Even Cooper Harrassed me. My own brother! I dont want Dave to have to go through what me and Kurt went through. Even though he is horrible to Kurt, no one deserves to be bullied for who they are. I guess for Karofsky, he might just need some time to get used to who he is before others can see it. I think its important that Kurt feels safe in his own school though, homophobia is a big issue nowdays, and I believe gay rights do need to be addressed more. Its just a shame everyone who runs for congress is straight and doesnt think this way. I feel like Kurt trusts me. Earlier he told me that he's never been kissed. Well, not before Karofsky. I could see he was clearly upset, and a little bit shaken, so I offered to buy him some lunch. It was fun. Apart from the fact that my GPA may have fallen to 3 after my day of missing class. Honestley, im just happy that Kurt is following my motto. 'Courage'. Everyone should have it. Even the cowardly lion. Well folks, thats it for my diary entry today. Bye.


End file.
